


fluff... furry fluff... the worst kind

by seinfeldfan



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinfeldfan/pseuds/seinfeldfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jean chastel and Beast of Gévaudan stars of unreleased "yiff of gevaudan" live in an alterante timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the first part

after the night had past... chastel awoke.. and for the first time the beast had not whisked out of his life.  
"beast... you have stayed..." said chastel in tears of joys..  
"of course i have..." said the beast, giving the best smirk he could  
a knock at the door.  
"quick... someone is coming!" said chastel as he motioned the beast onto the bed and covered him with a bed sheet.  
"lay low." said chastel  
chastel approached the door and opened it.  
it was the hunting club's second hand man! why was he here?  
"have you considered joining the club." said the man  
"no thank you i'm fine all on my own." said chastel in a panic  
"whats that smell!? by the lord!" screamed the hunting club man.  
"i-i killed a bear!" outed chastel.  
"well, clean it up then! i'm leaving" said the hunting club man as he left.

"the coast is clear," told chastel to the beast "but i believe we must leave soon."  
"a-ah..." whined the beast "but the virgin's flesh here tasted so good!"  
"you're getting a bath, follow me" chastel grumbled  
so the beast and jean took a bath in the secluded part of the woods and it was quite... how do you say it... heartwarming, that's it.  
"were going to a far away place beast." said chastel "a place called the netherlands, where the weed is legal and everyone speaks english."


	2. breakin bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha... wow...

so jean chastel packed up his bags in a little hobo sack like you see in the cartoons.  
"well, beast, take one last look." chastel said, teary eyed.  
the two walked into the woods in silence  
they passed through towns and hamlets, without suspicions.  
the beast killed game and chastel used his human hands to make a fire  
they ate  
the beast asked "why are we runing away?"  
chastel replied "because they will kill us."  
and after many quiet days they had reached the netherlands


	3. cahpter 3: the fanfic ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it ends game over

chastel and the beast go to the netherlands and on par of the joke despite being in the 1700s have legalized gay dog marriage  
so chastel and beast get gay married holy shit  
in the end they smoke weed  
"this is some synthetic shit!" said the beast as they coughed  
chastel replied "does it look like i got enough money for the good weed after that wedding? f*ck no!"  
procced to the makeouts and lights out as the brave little abacus plays


End file.
